


Sugarplums And Seraphs Don't Have Sex

by LilianaSnow



Series: Four Born of Lust and Pride [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Aftercare, Andy Is Determined, Andy Sees Heaven, Beautiful, Bottom Andy, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Feels Like Poetry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, He Can See Heaven, Heaven, Hurts So Good, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Inspired By Just One Yesterday, Inspired by Music, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Morning Sickness, Photographs, Photography, Puns & Word Play, Quiet Room, Reminiscing, Ring gag, Second attempt, Smut, So Wrong It's Right, Subspace, Sweet, They're So Kinky, Top Patrick, angel costume, challenge, polaroids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Andy is sick but makes his boyfriends promise not to tell Patrick so that he can try again with the quiet room challenge.





	Sugarplums And Seraphs Don't Have Sex

On an average Friday, Andy retched into the toilet bowl, the third day in a row. He cried a little, but he was comforted by a soft hand on his back.

"Andy? You okay?" Brendon asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's just a bug." Damn, his voice was shaky. "I'll be out and about in no time."

"Just like yesterday? Man, you haven't eaten anything." Brendon lifted his chin up. "I think we should tell Patrick."

"No!" He almost yelled it, but then he quieted as Pete and Joe walked in. Joe was holding a can of room temperature ginger ale. "Guys, I appreciate it, but... I need it to be a secret. Please."

"Why can't we tell him, Andy?" Joe asked, kneeling beside him and putting the soda on the sink.

"Because... Today me and him are retrying the quiet room... So I can win..."

"Andy, you're sick. You can win when you're feeling better." Joe kissed his forehead, lingering for a moment. "No fever."

"I already feel better." It wasn't even a lie. And they all knew it. The same thing had happened on Wednesday. And Thursday. He threw up a little, then a little more, and then he was fine.

"Fine, but if you're still sick tomorrow, we're going to tell him." Joe's voice was full of concern and love.

"Perfect." He smiled sweetly, and it was so cute that Joe just _had_ to kiss his nose.

"Okay, I guess. Need help cleaning up, Andy?" Brendon asked, offering his hand.

"No, I got it, but thank you." They shuffled out of the bathroom so Andy could brush his teeth and get dressed.

When he was all dressed up, he headed out. He looked confident.

* * *

 

After class, the only people in the library were the five lovers. It was almost as if... People had better things to do on a Friday night than study. No, that couldn't possibly be it.

Patrick led Andy into the quiet room alone. It was Andy's challenge, and Andy's alone. The others didn't care whether they won or lost, but Andy had apparently taken personal offense at losing.

"Did someone take your picture, princess?" Patrick asked him, slowly unzipping his hoodie.

"B-Brendon did, sir," he answered truthfully, turning red at the pet name.

"What special outfit is this, hm?" Patrick asked, licking his lips at the innocence in Andy's almost pained whine.

Today, Andy was an angel, with a corset making his frame almost feminine. The corset was white, with fake pearls and feathers. The top was heart-shaped, and the fake feathers lining it against bare skin made a low growl eminate from Patrick's throat. Patrick shoved Andy into the wall, kissing him hard.

Andy opened his mouth and moaned, gripping Patrick's shoulders. Oh, this was _so_ worth it. He held onto him and whimpered when Patrick pinned his chest to the wall.

Patrick looked down at him, smiling devilishly. He gently lifted a finger to his mouth, a sure signal to be quiet.

Andy listened, closing his mouth as Patrick tore his pants off. He knew that the tights he was wearing would make Patrick go into a frenzy.

And it was true. He was wearing cute, lacy white underwear and translucent tights, and Patrick had to close his eyes to avoid finishing right there. He expertly lifted Andy up, wrapping the man's legs around his waist, and ground into his ass. Andy moaned, grinding down.

Patrick stopped him right there, holding his hips. He put him on the table, pinned him down, and asked him if he had a gag. Andy nodded and gestured to the bag, where Patrick found a ring gag.

"It's my halo, Trick..."

Patrick took a deep breath and fastened it around his boyfriend, smiling at the fuzzy, clear look in his eyes.

"Are you prepped?" Patrick asked him.

Andy nodded. Patrick grinned and captured both of Andy's wrists, pinning them above his head. Andy was blissfully waiting as Patrick set to work memorizing every little detail about him. The cheesy 'halo' gag. Patrick just  _knew_ that was on Pete. The corset top, which he had had made especially for Andy. He had all kinds of things made especially for Andy, from a little hair, makeup, and fancy dress shop run by Gerard and Mikey Way and Josh Dun. The lace panties which Joe had jokingly bought him one day. The leggings Patrick had no idea about, originwise. The messy hair.

He grinned and finally decided to remove his leggings, not caring that they were ripping. Then he slid his hand under Andy's ass, smirking when he felt the plug. Andy hated those. He must have known he'd be impatient.

Unfortunately for Andy, Patrick was very, very patient. He pressed inward and studied Andy's face, watching him squirm.

Andy whined, wanting nothing more than to get fucked. He wanted Patrick to pull out the plug and make him feel open, empty, before leaving him unable to walk. But he couldn't make that happen, so he settled and completely submit.

That's what made Patrick finally decide to give him what he wanted. He bent over him and grazed his happy trail with his teeth, then pulled at the hem of the lingerie.

Andy clamped his jaws around the ring and let Patrick do as he pleased. Patrick smirked up at him.

"Look at me, angel. Look at me, or I'll leave."

Andy took a deep breath, then looked at him. He nearly forgot  _how_ to breathe. Patrick had his best, sexiest 'I'm Gonna Take You On The Table Until You Can't Even Think About Moving' glare fixated on him. He steeled himself, waiting.

Patrick pulled his lace down his knees with only his teeth and tongue, and then slid in between his thighs. Andy knew that meant that Patrick was feeling very, very,  _very_ bossy today. Bossy like only Andy and Brendon could take, because Andy was the strongest and Brendon was the most flexible. Most durable.

It hurt him to be empty when Patrick pulled the plug away. He was aching and just wanted to be dicked down. He just wanted Patrick. He needed Patrick.

Patrick took his time removing his own shirt, belt, and pants, but once he was done he lined up. He gripped Andy's hip and hair, then pushed in hard and quick.

Andy gasped and steeled himself. He knew exactly what Patrick was going to do as the younger leaned in close.

Patrick pulled almost all the way out, then rammed in, repeating it twice.

"You know what I saw when I saw your gag, hm?" he asked darkly, setting up a pace designed to make him howl. "I thought of angels choking on their halos. I wanted to get you drunk on rosewater. See how dirty I can get you."

He kissed him deeply, dominating it and pulling slightly at his teeth with his tongue. Andy loved it, wasn't prepared for it. Not for when he broke away.

He sped up to an almost demonic speed, grunting out a few more lines of speech. "Pulling at your fragile teeth. Clipping your tiny wings."

He kept it up, stopping that poetic dirty talk. He smiled. "I wonder what your picture will look like this time. With an angel dripping with his sin." He laughed slightly as Andy's cock jumped.

Patrick loved taking those pictures, keeping them for rainy days. The album he kept them in was full of Joe smeared with semen, with Brendon tied standing up and dripping all of their releases. Pete, weak-kneed, clutching to the headboard and painted with white stripes. Andy, sporting stained, slutty costumes, sunshine smiles, and a winking, gaping hole.

It made Andy want to achieve that state so he could be a perfect model. He started moving his hips to meet Patrick's thrusts. Patrick was ready to help him reach climax.

"I see you right here, putty in my hands. Makes me want to fuck you into next week. Make you too sore to sit for a year. I want to keep you on the edge for hours, giving you too much and not enough." Andy's pace started to stutter with Patrick's words. "Mark you as mine, so that they can smell me on you. You'd like that, wouldn't you? To let them all know you belong to me?"

With that, he bit down, knowing Andy wouldn't be able to take it any longer. Andy came, marking both of them with his own release. Patrick could feel him clench, and he orgasmed inside. They rode it out together.

Andy again saw a myriad of colors, blue and red and silver and gold. He saw figures of trees and rivers of peach-colored liquid. He saw HEAVEN.

"Good boy, Andy. You won." Patrick pulled out and wiped himself off. He started snapping pictures, then took off his gag and snapped a few more.

After he set them aside to develop, he started cleaning Andy up. Andy shivered and felt loved. He felt Patrick taking the corset off and wrapping him in sweaters.

He carried Andy, who was still in subspace, back home, where they snuggled and slept in the comfort of their own bed.

Andy knew that heaven was right next to him in the form of a dominating china artist.

 


End file.
